Drunken Proposal
by musiclover3
Summary: Alcohol solves everything... Or not. In which Sinead drinks her troubles away, the girls cause a distraction, the guys try to help with a marriage proposal, and Jonah wonders why the heck he's standing out in the cold by himself. Jonah/Sinead. Dedicated to rhetorically yours.


Sinead gazed down at the drink in front of her with distaste. She had never tasted alcohol in her life, and she didn't want to start now. She had read articles about what happened to people who became drunkards, and she honestly didn't want to end up like that. She looked around the bar her friends had dragged her to. People were laughing and drinking the night away. Waitresses maneuvered around tables with trays filled high with drinks in their hands. The music that filled the bar was upbeat and old-fashioned. Sinead had a feeling Jonah would have liked it.

_Jonah..._

The two had been dating for about two years now, and things were going well. They had small fights every so often, but they always ended up forgiving each other afterward. She had hated him when they were younger. He had always constantly teased her and bothered her, but she hadn't been very friendly to him, either. She was constantly making sarcastic and dry comments to him, and had refused to ever spend time with him. Eventually, they got older, and things changed between them. The tension between them died down, and the animus sparks faded away. His confession of love to her had been less than romantic. An, at first, beautiful song he had wrote to her turned into a failed book report, courtesy of Dan Cahill, and a restaurant reservation was canceled, also due to Dan Cahill. Accidents happened, Sinead knew, but twice? Sinead found herself questioning Dan's friendship at the time.

Sinead turned to her friends sitting next to her. Amy's red hair shined in the dim lights of the bar, and a small glass of alcohol was clutched in her hand. She hesitantly swirled the liquid in the glass and made no move to actually drink it. Natalie sat gracefully in her chair, legs crossed, and a glass of champagne in her hand. She delicately sipped her drink, easily ignoring the hustle and bustle of the loud bar around her. The Holt sisters were challenging each other to see who could drink the most shots, and somehow were still not drunk yet.

_They'll have a terrible hangover tomorrow, _Sinead thought with an amused smile.

"A lot of people today, huh?" Madison remarked casually as she downed another shot.

"It _is_ a weekend," Reagan replied, narrowing her eyes at the emtpy glasses next to her sister.

"Are you sure you should be drinking this much, guys?" Amy asked with a concerned light in her eyes.

"We're officially twenty-one now, Amy! You've got to let us live a little!" Madison said, lifting her shot glass in the air.

"Yeah, you're starting to sound like Ham, Amy," Reagan said. "It's not like this is the first time we've done this."

That comment seemed to just distress Amy more.

"Guys, why did you bring me here?" Sinead asked, wearily. She had just gotten back from a long day of work, and all she wanted to do was take a quick shower and go to bed.

"We just thought you simply needed to get out more," Natalie replied, taking a small sip of her drink. "You've been working an awful lot lately, and we just thought you might need a break."

Sinead raised an eyebrow. Natalie Kabra was concerned for her well-being? Had she drunk a bit too much alcohol?

"Oh, don't look at me like that," Natalie snapped. "It's not as if it was my idea to come to this blasted bar."

Ah, that was more like Natalie.

"We just thought you needed a break, Sinead." Sinead couldn't help but think that Amy looked a bit too nervous. Even though she knew that Amy had never been comfortable in bars, the way her eyes moved back and forth like a jittery mouse made Sinead think she was hiding something.

"Are you alright, Amy?" Sinead asked.

"Of course I am," Amy answered with a slightly nervous smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Natalie proceeded to change the subject. "How have things been with you and Jonah, Sinead?"

"Fine," Sinead replied curtly. With the amount of times people had asked her that question, she had started to wonder whether everyone thought that their relationship was not going to last.

"Has he asked you to marry him, yet?" Natalie asked casually, causing Amy to choke on her drink.

"Na-Natalie!" Amy protested. "You can't just _ask _something like that!"

"Why not? It's been two years. I feel that that's a good enough time to finally ask for a marriage proposal, don't you?" Natalie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, when _is _the guy going to propose to you, Sinead?" Madison asked, finally turning her eyes away from her shot glass.

"It's only been two years," Sinead replied hesitantly. In reality, Sinead was actually starting to wonder that, too. When _was _her boyfriend going to propose? She didn't want to just ask him. That would look desperate, and she most certainly was _not _a desperate girlfriend. She wasn't asking for some spectacular proposal full of fancy words and expensive exploits. All she wanted was to hear four simple words, _'Will you marry me?'_

"Two years is plenty of time," Reagan said. "I say it's time for Jonah to man up and ask you already."

"Guys," Amy protested weakly. "Don't pester her about this."

"But don't you agree, Amy? After all, _your _guy proposed to you after two years," Reagan reminded her.

Amy blushed under the bar lights. Sinead looked down at the gold wedding ring on her friend's finger. It was obviously expensive, and wasn't just something you could buy from a store at the mall. Sinead suddenly felt a spark of jealously arise in her. But that was ridiculous. She was happy with just being with Jonah. A wedding ring wouldn't change that.

_A symbol of commitment and love. Who wouldn't want that?_

"I'm sure Jonah will propose when he's ready," Amy said, sending the girls a warning look. "Okay? So, let's stop talking about this."

As the girls moved on to other topics, Sinead looked down at the drink in front of her.

One glass wouldn't hurt, right?

xoxoxoxo

Jonah felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. It was a cliche way to describe what he was feeling, but there was no other way to describe it. He felt for the velvet box in his coat pocket and felt a sense of comfort as his gloved hand wrapped around it. He felt like it was going to jump out and run away from him, ring and all. He tried to calm himself and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His breath appeared in the air before him, and he suddenly realized just how cold it was out there.

His friends stood in the cold next to him, offering him moral support. At first, he hadn't wanted them to come with him, but they had insisted.

_'You need us, man. Who else is going to make sure you don't mess up?'_

They were quite supportive to say the least.

Dan stood next to him, practically jumping up and down with excitement. He seemed oblivious to the cold, what with the huge grin on his face. His cheeks were visibly red in the moonlight, but that didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

Ian was a different story.

The Kabra was impatiently tapping his foot and glancing at his Rolex watch every five seconds. He had an irritated scowl on his face, and was obviously not as immune to the cold as Dan was. Hamilton wasn't any better. He glanced around constantly, as if he expected Sinead to materialize at any second. He rubbed his gloved hands together and blowed on them to keep them warm.

"When are the girls going to get here?" Hamilton asked, looking around the empty parking lot. The bar had closed an hour ago, and yet there was no sign of the girls.

"They were supposed to be here an hour ago," Ian said with an irritated glint in his eyes. "The bar closed already. Why aren't they out, yet?"

"Maybe they went through the back," Hamilton suggested hopefully.

"They would have been out already by now," Jonah said nervously. He was starting to lose his nerve. If Sinead didn't show up soon, he had a feeling he would cancel his proposal entirely.

"The owner is still in there," Ian observed, jutting his chin out at the lone car parked near the street. "So, they must still be in there."

"Someone want to go check?" Hamilton asked.

"Not me," Dan replied cheerfully. "I got banned from here a while ago."

"How did you manage that?" Jonah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Maybe we should all go in," Hamilton suggested. He laid a hand on Jonah's shoulder. "You stay here. We'll go check the place out."

"Yeah, don't worry, Jonah! You'll have Sinead on your arm in no time!" Dan remarked, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

_Oh, I hope so._

xoxoxoxo

Sinead was drunk. It was obvious to anyone who looked at her that she was. Her friends weren't any better to say the least. Amy was laughing gleefully as she downed another glass of whatever alcohol she was drinking. She hiccuped and slammed her glass down, the alcohol spilling over the side. "More!"

Natalie's face was practically plastered to the table, a small puddle of drool next to her mouth. Madison and Reagan were throwing chairs at each other, knocking over tables and destroying numerous bottles of alcohol. The owner of the bar was currently hiding behind an overturned table, trying to avoid the chairs being thrown across the room.

Sinead's cheeks were red from all the alcohol she had consumed, and a hazy cloud filled her mind. She tried to remember why she had come here in the first place, but found that she couldn't remember. What day was it again?

Suddenly, the doors to the bar slammed open, and Dan, Ian, and Hamilton entered.

"What the-!" Hamilton ducked as a chair flew over his head. He turned in disbelief to see his sisters fighting _with chairs._ "Madison! Reagan!"

Madison held a chair over her head, while Reagan stopped mid-swing, holding her chair to her side. They turned to their brother and snarled simultaneously, "_What?_"

Hamilton flinched at his sisters' tones.

"Oh," Dan squeaked. "Your sisters are violent drunks."

Ian turned to see the three sitting at the bar. He sighed and made his way over to them, stepping around splinters of wood and overturned tables. He touched Amy's shoulder. "Love? Are you feeling alright?"

Amy giggled and turned to her husband with a face splitting smile. "Never better!"

"You're drunk," Ian deadpanned. He lifted up the half-full glass in his hand. "How many glasses have you had, Amy?"

"I don't know," Amy hiccupped. "I lost count after the tenth one."

Ian cursed and put his coat around her. "Blast it, Amy. You know how you get when you get drunk."

"Nonsense! I feel fine!" Amy said, just as she slumped over the table, fast asleep.

Ian sighed and picked up his sleeping wife. "Goodness. Do I always have to do this for you?"

"Hey, give me her," Dan demanded, holding out his arms. "I don't trust you to not do something to her."

Ian gave him an exasperated look. "We're married."

"So?" Dan said with a raised eyebrow.

"_So_, I believe I have the right to take care of her at the moment," Ian snapped.

"I'm her brother. So, I think that gives me the right to take care of my sister first," Dan snapped back, growing impatient.

"Guys," Hamilton said nervously as he watched his sisters fight. "We should really be going now."

"I'm her husband. It's my responsibility to take care of her."

"You're a werewolf. I don't trust you not to turn when you're with her. It's a full moon after all."

"How am I a werewolf? Where did you get that from?"

"How else do you explain the way you practically ate my sister's face off?"

"That's called _kissing, _Dan."

"Looked more like _eating _to me."

"_Guys_!" Hamilton shouted, abruptly stopping their conversation. "We've got to go!"

Ian and Dan both scowled at each other.

"Fine, you get to carry her to the car, but you're both staying at Jonah's house tonight," Dan said with a grimace.

"Fine," Ian agreed through clenched teeth. "Anything to stop you from talking."

Ian picked up Amy in his arms and carried her out of the bar. Jonah turned to him with expectant eyes. "Did you get Sinead?" He looked at the red-head in Ian's arms with surprise. "Is that Amy? What happened in there? I heard crashing."

"Oh, that was just the Holt sisters thoroughly destroying the bar," Ian replied casually. "And your beloved is still in there, as drunk as a sailor," He looked at Jonah with a irritated glint in his eyes. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take Amy back to the car. I suggest you do the same with Sinead."

Jonah looked at him with wide eyes. "But what about the proposal?"

"Do it another day. I honestly doubt that you will want to ask her to marry you when she won't remember it the next day." And with that, Ian walked away.

Jonah turned to the bar with a defeated look on his face. He _knew _he shouldn't have asked his friends for help.

xoxoxoxo

Sinead woke up the next day with a _horrible _headache. She sat up and clutched her head. _What happened last night? _She looked around the room she was in with confusion. This didn't look like her house.

"Morning, Sunshine!" Dan greeted cheerfully as he sat down on the other side of the couch she was on.

"Dan?" Sinead asked groggily, trying desperately to clear her head. "What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"I thought you would have recognized your boyfriend's house," Dan said, still with that cheerful tone.

"Jonah?" Sinead managed to say. Her throat felt as dry as sandpaper. "What happened last night?"

"You guys got drunk, that's all." Hamilton appeared in the door of the kitchen, a tired look on his face. The bags under his eyes were visible, even through the haze that filled Sinead's mind.

"Yeah, we had to take you guys home," Dan said.

Ah, that's right. The bar.

Sinead groaned and closed her eyes. "I'm never drinking again."

"That's what they all say," Dan said in a sing-song voice.

Sinead heard a moan from the leather chair next to her. She turned to see Madison sitting slumped in the chair, her hand over her eyes. "Someone shut the light up," she moaned.

"You turn vampire over night, Madison?" Dan joked.

"Shut up," she said weakly.

"That's what you all get for drinking so much." Ian and Amy appeared next to Hamilton. Ian had a scowl on his face, and Amy had a tired grimace on hers. She shot Sinead a sympathetic look that turned into a wince.

"Be quiet, Ian," Natalie snapped. Sinead turned to see Natalie enter the room, a hand over her forehead. "You're all too loud."

"I see you're feeling better," Sinead mumbled.

"Shut up, Starling," Natalie snapped, sitting unceremoniously on the floor. "Goodness, why is the light so bright?"

"It's called the sun," Dan replied with a grin. "You sure you're not a vampire, Natalie? I can practically see the fangs in your mouth."

"Do you sleep with a stake under your pillow?" Natalie snapped back.

"Every night, Kabra."

Reagan sat up from the other leather chair in the room and rubbed her head. "Geez, what did I do last night?"

"You destroyed the bar," Ian snapped. "And I had to pay for the damages."

"Hey, I promised I'd pay you back," Hamilton said, leaping to the defense of his sisters.

"And when will that be? When I'm old and have wrinkles?"

"Don't be mean, Ian," Amy scolded lightly. "He said he'd pay you back. And it wasn't even his fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have agreed to go to that bar."

"It was all of our faults," Madison said with a wince as she stood up from her chair. "It's because of us that Jonah didn't get to propose-" Her mouth abruptly closed as she realized what she had just said.

Everyone's eyes widened as they turned to see Sinead's reaction. Her eyes were wide with surprise, and she was gaping slightly.

Jonah appeared through the doorway. "Hey, are they awake, yet?" He saw everyone's panicked looks. "What? What happened?"

"You were going to propose to me?" Sinead asked after a tension filled pause.

Jonah blinked, as if he hadn't heard what she had said. "Uh..."

Hamilton elbowed him in the side and hissed, "The ring!"

Jonah quickly cleared his head and knelt down on one knee in front of the couch. He took out a velvet box and opened it up for Sinead to see. "Marry me?"

It wasn't the most romantic way to ask her, but he was tired, and he really just wanted to get it over with. Besides, Sinead liked things short, sweet, and to the point.

Sinead closed her mouth and looked down at the gleaming diamond ring in front of her. She cleared her throat. "This wasn't exactly how I pictured you proposing to me," she said slowly. She slipped the ring on her finger and looked at it as if she couldn't believe it was actually there. "But I'll take it."

The kiss that followed made her easily forget her hangover.

_So much for romantic._

xoxoxoxo

_A/N: Dedicated to rhetorically yours, who converted me to Jonah/Sinead. :/ This was pretty much a pointless one-shot, but my longest one. I'm sorry if any of the characters were OOC. I really just wrote this because I was just itching to write something, and this popped into my head and I had to get it down. I'm sorry it's so... bad, but the idea wouldn't get out of my head, and so I wrote it down. _

_This was originally going to be an Amian one-shot, but the plot changed drastically, and it turned into Jonah/Sinead. I'm planning on writing a historical fic for The 39 Clues, so watch out for that. It will probably be about five chapters long. _

_~musiclover3_


End file.
